creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
A Phone in the Snow
I have recently moved to a house near Yakutsk (that's a city in Russia). I spent a few days in there, and I did not feel anything was wrong. One day, I decided to explore the snow-covered terrain, as staying in the cabin had become mundane. I then noticed there were scratch marks on my door. They seemed very strong and prominent. Yet, I thought of it as some effect of the weather. There wasn't anything interesting, only the intriguing atmosphere of the place. I soon discovered a pile of bones, scattered across the snow. I shook it off as a kill or hunt of some sort. I kicked at the snow in hopes of finding a decent object that would be the highlight of my day. Along with the last pile of snow I launched, what seemed to be an old phone suddenly appeared and landed smoothly onto the pile. It seemed to be a very early phone, and it was covered in dents. It was also heavily stained with red paint. I felt it would be wrong to switch on the phone, but I was too curious and it was tough to resist the temptation. After I returned, I charged the phone, and sure enough, it opened up. It seemed to have been recently bought before it was lost, or disposed of... All the applications were there, like the ones you can't delete, but nothing else. I viewed the photo album, and I saw a video, one that dated back to 12/7/2011. It was all black. The first two minutes were continuous crunching, so I assumed the person wasn't intentionally filming that. Suddenly, I heard murmuring. I kept repeating that part, and made out that the person was repeatedly whispering the word 'Бпять'. Soon, it was silence. I assumed the video was over. Upon leaving the video, I discovered it wasn't over. There were still at least three minutes remaining. It was silent for a minute before I heard a deafening roar, and then there was a really loud strike. I could've sworn I heard a bone crack. It was followed by a loud crash. There was silence for a moment before I heard one of the most terrifying ends anyone could meet. I continued to listen as the roars began and crashing loudly filled my ears. Then, out of the blue, a series of bloodcurdling screams drowned out the previous sounds. It continued on and the screams became more desperate, getting louder. I could literally hear sounds of bones crunching. The screams were so loud at this point, and two audible cracks were the last thing I heard before the video went silent. I then knew... that the scattered bones weren't from an animal in a kill or hunt... and that the phone wasn't disposed of... nor was the red paint on the phone actually paint... ...and most terrifying of all... is that whatever the hell caused this, it knows I am here. Category:Items/Objects Category:Disappearances Category:Cryptids